


A light in the dark

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Peredhil [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Lothlórien, Love, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Romance, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Gil-galad has fallen and his throne is vacant. It is now for Elrond to decide how to deal with the High King's legacy. Against everyone's expectations, he refuses to be proclaimed High King and decides that it is time for him to finally bring some peace into his life. It is time to ask for Celebrian's hand in marriage.
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían & Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Series: Peredhil [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077245
Kudos: 13





	A light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ein Licht im Dunkeln](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176295) by [Elenyafinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe). 



The throne of the High King was vacant. Still, over a year later, the sight still pained Elrond. The crown that rested on the seat of the throne was no longer crowned, Ereinion Gil-galad was no more. It was now up to Elrond, who had been officially proclaimed by Gil-galad to be his heir, to announce once and for all as to what would become of the High King's realm.  
He stroked the armrest with a sigh.  
"You know I can't," he whispered, softly enough that only he could hear his words. Only then did he turn to the crowd of waiting nobles. He knew that many expected him to now officially claim the power of the High King for himself. After all, he had already ruled in Lindon last year in the name of the High King and had administered Gil-galad's kingdom until his inheritance was settled.  
Too many pairs of expectant eyes looked up to him.  
"Ereinion Gil-galad was more than just my king to me," Elrond began. "He was my friend, the best and most loyal I could wish for. Many know that this was mutual; Gil-galad honored me with the greatest trust he could give me: He gave me the highest honour by proclaiming me heir to his realm and his power."  
The next words were like ashes in his mouth: "I am the son of Earendil, and I, too, come from the line of Finwe. Many here present take this as an indication that I am the rightful High King. And rightly so!  
But Gil-galad is no more and with him his kingdom. Lindon was his reign, not mine. The war is won, Sauron is overthrown. The kingdom of Númenor in exile blossoms as the Eldar decline from Middle-earth. Already now, with the Third Age just beginning, Círdan is building more and more ships in Mithlond, whose sails are directed solely to the West.  
This will be the Age of Men, while for the Eldar there will increasingly be no more room in this Middle-earth. Gil-galad was the last High King in Middle-earth, I will not accept his legacy. Only his insignia, his spear and armour and his banner, I will keep safe in Imladris to keep the memory of him and his glorious empire alive.  
Those who wish to join Círdan may do so. Those who wish to go their own ways may do so. And whoever wishes to join me at Imladris may do so too. I leave in two weeks to return my ward Valandil to Isildur."  
He ended his speech and left the throne pedestal without another word. He ignored the murmur that rose in the hall. It was done. The time of the High Kings in Middle-earth was over.

Elrond had expected a storm of indignation, but to his amazement it did not come. Perhaps it should not surprise him that many decided to join him and move with him to Rivendell.  
"You may not be High King in name, nor wear the crown," Ceomon said, "and yet you are. You cannot escape it entirely."  
Elrond just sighed and answered nothing.  
As he had announced, he set out for Rivendell two weeks later. Many of Gil-galad's former followers had already joined him, and more were to follow when they had concluded their affairs at Forlond. Ceomon was right when he said that Elrond was now merely not High King in name, it crossed his mind as he watched the procession out of the city.  
But before Elrond too left for home to meet Isildur for the onset of winter, he set out for Lórien to finally tackle something he had long been striving for.  
It was time for him to finally officially ask Celebrían to be his wife. At least one glimpse of hope in these dark, grim hours. He spurred his horse on.

The further he moved away from Lindon, the freer and lighter he felt. A chapter of his life was over, a chapter that had contained much pain but also great joy. His life went on, a new chapter began. He hoped that it would begin in Lórien.  
When the Golden Forest finally appeared before his small group of travellers, there was hardly anything left to hold him. Unfortunately, annoying formalities had to be taken care of when two elven lords met.  
He hoped for Galadriel's goodwill and was not disappointed. The lord and lady of Lórien limited the ceremonial for the welcome of Elrond to a minimum. Afterwards they invited him to a private meal in a familiar circle.  
And now finally he could hold Celebrían in his arms again. He only had eyes for her and it was as if all the burdens of the last years were falling off him and the wounds that the war and Mordor had inflicted on his soul were finally healed.  
"You've done great deeds these past few years," Celeborn opened. "Though the losses have been great and painful. I wish to convey my regrets on the death of the High King, all the more since I know how close you were to him."  
Celebrían, who sat beside Elrond, gave him a regretful look, took his hand under the table and squeezed it comfortingly. He gave her a grateful smile before turning to her father.  
"I thank you for your sympathy. Gil-galad's death has indeed struck a chord."  
"I, too, wish to express my condolences for your loss," said Galadriel compassionately. "But I know that Gil-galad proclaimed you his heir. Did you make a decision in that regard last year?"  
Elrond tightened. "I relinquished the crown. There's no longer a High King in Middle-earth. Though many of Gil-galad's retainers will ride with me to Imladris."  
Galadriel nodded without a word. No more needed to be said. But then an almost girlish smile crept up her features.  
"But you are not here to talk politics," she said with a glance at Celebrían.  
And she began to beam.  
Elrond had to smile involuntarily. Of course Galadriel had already seen through him. He threw a loving glance at Celebrían.  
"lndeed." He took a deep breath, trying to do something about the sudden burst of nervousness. His heart was pounding. "Now that the war is over and peaceful times ahead, I felt it was a good idea... no... I thought... well, I wanted..." Why did he suddenly run out of words?! He had them so nicely laid out!  
"You want to ask for the hand of our daughter," Galadriel helped him with a smile.  
"And we are more than ready to grant it to you at last," Celeborn added.  
"Yes. Yes, indeed," Elrond brought forth breathlessly. Bliss overwhelmed him.  
Celebrían put her hands to her mouth to muffle her enthusiastic outcry. Her eyes shone like a thousand stars, so beautiful and clear. "Oh, Elrond indo-ninya, yes! A thousand times yes! At last!"  
Elrond could only smile at her happily. Yes, at last. Finally it was official and he was allowed to marry his beloved Celebrían.

A wedding between two mighty elven houses was a big deal, especially now that the world was being reorganized. First of all, the engagement had to take place in Imladris. Then followed a time of rehearsal, in which the future spouses were to check whether they were indeed to spend an eternity together. Only then the actual wedding followed.  
However, the announcement of the upcoming engagement between Elrond and Celebrían was not without problems. Of course not, it would have surprised him too, if it had been different, he thought sourly. Until that day he had never denied his loyalty, especially to his foster-fathers Maglor and Maedhros, even though he had not openly courted them for a long time. Especially among the Sindar of Lórien voices were raised that would have preferred to see a marriage alliance with the wood elves of Thranduil. But this was only a small hurdle, and Galadriel and Celeborn left no doubt that they fully supported their daughter's love. Galadriel, in particular, made it clear that she released Elrond from any guilt his foster-fathers may have had toward her in the First Age.  
But all these were profane things, which Elrond did not want to deal with now. Now he just wanted to enjoy his happiness together with Celebrían.  
She had visited him that evening in the rooms he always stayed in during his visits here. Ceomon chaperoned the couple, but kept a low profile to give them enough privacy.  
They stood on the balcony, only illuminated by the silver light of the stars. She had snuggled up against him and he had put his arms around her, his cheek resting on her head.  
"My silver princess," he whispered lovingly.  
With a pleasant sigh, she snuggled even closer to him. "I am so glad that the dark times are finally behind us and that you were able to keep your promise."  
Before he could say anything back, she stretched and closed his lips with a kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. A thousand butterflies fluttered in his stomach.  
"At last you are mine and I am yours," she finally said. "Soon we'll go to Imladris and start a life together. I've dreamed of this for many years. Maybe we'll even have children, can you imagine?"  
He smiled and drew a golden curl from her forehead. "We'll have wonderful children, I'm sure. As beautiful as you."  
But outside the timeless borders of Lórien it was already quelle, and shadows were gathering over the Gladden Fields.


End file.
